starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Third Republic (Timeline B)
The Third Republic was founded after the fall of Caedus' Galactic Alliance in alternate timeline B. It was intended to carry on the traditions of the New Republic. Involvement The Third Republic played it's main role in Shadow of the Force (alternate timeline B). The Republic was at war with the Golden Empire for two years, with both sides taking massive losses, until the Golden Empire was finally crushed by an alliance between the 3rd Republic, Vindolian Kingdom and 2nd Galactic Empire. After the war, the Republic was crippled. Its Navy was utterly annihilated. Denon, capital of the Third Republic, was laden with economic strife. However, the emergence of a new threat - the Rakatans - was enough to bring the people of the Republic together once more. Second Battle of Denon A (somewhat) rebuilt First Fleet of the Republic combined forces with a Vindolian task force to engage the Rakatans on the edge of the Denon system. Soon after the battle began, Republic and Vindolian reinforcements arrived, as well as an Imperial fleet. Together the coalition forces were able to surround the Rakatans and start pummeling them with heavy ships, such as the Republic battleship Titan and the Imperials' Dark Reaper. The Rakatans eventually employed a desparate tactic in an attempt to knock the deadly torpedo cruiser Defiant out of the fight; the Rakatan flagship Skullflight ''literally rammed the Republic ship. The 144th Legion, led by Senior Commander Dak and filled with such heroes as Commander Bly, defended ''Defiant from the invaders; but they were unable to prevent Riian, the Rakatan fleet's leader, from escaping into the rest of the ship. To keep his flagship fighting, Admiral MetroidNut himself arrived to fight Riian. The battle between the two titans was fairly balanced, with Riian possessing unmatched speed and agility while the Admiral possessed unmatched firepower and defense. However, the battle outside was going rather differently; Skullflight was wreaking havoc among allied forces. The timely activation of Dark Reaper, however, crippled the Rakatans' dreadnaught. In a desparate attempt to keep the vessel intact long enough to escape, the Rakatan flagship activated one of its more unusual pieces of technology and began sapping power from Defiant's shield system. MetroidNut, presumably kept up-to-date with the battle by his HUD, activated one of Defiant''s more unusual bits of technology in return; the power transferred to Skullflights shields became unstable, damaging the ship's hull so long as the shields were up. The Imperials took advantage of this to fire their flagship's main weapon once more, destroying the Rakatan flagship. Endgame Soon after this, a mysterious sentient planetoid arrived via a wormhole. Its intent remains unknown, but it attempted to use its unusual gravitational field to destroy the combatants - Republic, Vindolian, Imperial and Rakatan alike. The combined power of ''Dark Reaper, the Rakatan's unusual superweapon, and an antimatter torpedo detonated inside the planetoid by Admiral MetroidNut caused the object to fragment and fall into the sun. Somehow, however, the planetoid created a wormhole in its death throes. Most of the First Fleet of the Republic, as well as numerous Vindolian and Imperial frigates, disappeared into this wormhole. Research is being conducted into what happened to the missing ships, but it is known that Defiant returned to the galaxy in 4128 ABY to the huge fanfare the legendary starship deserved. This remarkable story, this 4070-year-odyssey, is being investigated further even now. As for the Third Republic, with MetroidNut missing, Admiral Dane was promoted to Fleet Admiral for heroic actions in defense of Denon and given MetroidNut's position of Chief of Naval Operations. Armed Forces The Marines and Army of the Third Republic used a similar rank structure to the Old Republic, with its officer heirarchy being: 2nd Lieutenant, 1st Lieutenant, Captain, Major, Commander, Senior Commander, Marshall Commander, Major General, Lieutenant General and General. The primary weapons system of the Republic Army and most of the Republic Marine Corps remained outdated but easily-available weaponry such as the A280 and E-11. Certain units were given access to modernized weapons, however; for instance, the 144th Legion was equipped with prototype CL18 rifles and CL19 carbines. It is likely that by about 70 ABY, most of the Marine Corps and Army would be using the new weapons. The Republic Army and Marine Corps and an advantage over most foes in their dropships; no government had a dropship that could quite compare to the Panther-class. It used the advanced technology of the day to achieve superior speed, armor and armament to almost any other landing craft in existence. The Republic also had powerful starfighters, in the form of its T-wing superiority fighter and M-wing fighter/bomber. The Third Republic was, however, not without its disadvantages. It had no Main Battle Tank, instead relying on air superiority and highly mobile infantry to achieve victory. As a result, the Republic was far less effective in large-scale ground battles than other governments. The Republic Navy was severely weakened after the First Battle of Denon. It was quickly forced to operate refitted versions of far outdated ships, including Venator-class and Imperial-class Star Destroyers. Category:Timeline B Category:Up-to-date Article Category:Factions in Timeline B